Chemicals React
by MewIchigoPrincess
Summary: Based off of Aly and AJ's Chemicals React. Ayumu and Hiyono try to figure out their relationship between one another. The song, I think, fits perfectly with the relationship between the two. Please R&R!


Chemicals React

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! This is my first Spiral fic! I'm really excited about this! It's not my first fic on though. I've written stories for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Anyway, I'm basing my story off of Aly and A.J.'s "Chemicals React". I thought it would be a great song to base my story off of. I love this song and I'm really excited about this story! So, let me introduce the characters:

Ayumu

Hiyono

Kousuke

Rio

Ryoko

And

OC's.

So, this song really sums up Ayumu and Hiyono's relationship in the series. Again, this is based off of the lyrics of Aly and A.J.'s "Chemicals React".

So, without further ado, here's chapter one!

……………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter One

It was a rainy day. It seemed sort of ironic for Hiyono. This morning, Hiyono didn't wake up as her usual perky self. She woke up… different. She felt like a different person in her body. She had never felt this depressed before. What could it be? As she was getting ready for school this morning, Hiyono turned on the radio. The song that was playing struck a chord with her.

_You make me feel,_

_Out of my element,_

_Like I'm walkin' on broken glass…_

That song stayed with her all day. She thought about every single lyric over and over again. She didn't know why, but it resonated with her. It was like the song was talking about her. And, maybe, a certain person she knew.

_Like my world spinnin' in slow motion,_

_And you're movin' too fast…_

It made more sense when she saw Ayumu that day. She saw him sitting under a large oak tree in the schoolyard, reading a book. She didn't run up to him like she normally would. Instead, she gazed at him from afar. Hiyono felt strange just gazing at him. She felt like something was there. She felt like something was there between them. But, what could it be?

_Were you right?_

_Was I wrong?_

_Were you weak?_

_Was I strong?_

_Yeah, both of us broken,_

_Caught in a moment…_

Just then, Ayumu looked up at her. She could feel him gazing into her soul, trying to figure out why it was aching. They were caught in a moment… And that's when it hit her. The song lyrics resonated in her head.

_Both of us broken, caught in a moment…_

Hiyono gazed back at Ayumu with the same intensity, but only for a second. She ran away. Away from school, away from that oak tree, away from him. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. Just then, it started to rain.

And this, this is where it all began.

'What's wrong with me,' Hiyono thought. 'Why did I run away from Ayumu? It doesn't make any sense! Am… am I afraid of what I'm feeling?'

Hiyono looked up at the sky. The rain. The rain always helped her think. It seemed like it washed away all of her confusion, all of her doubts and all of her fears. It was so cleansing. Hiyono walked to a nearby park and sat down on a bench. She sat down and closed her eyes, letting the cleansing rain fall down on her soft olive skin. She was getting lost in her thoughts. Her thoughts threatened to overwhelm her, causing her not to hear or pay attention to anyone who walked past her. Until she heard _his_ voice.

"Hiyono," he said gently.

Hiyono jerked her eyes open to see Ayumu standing in front of her. His deep brown eyes were reflecting off of the rain. Hiyono didn't say anything or move for what felt like an eternity. She just gazed up at him, deep into his eyes, breathless. Suddenly, Hiyono stood up and ran away from him, again. Why did she keep running away from him? Before she could get very far, she felt a hand grab a hold of her wrist. She turned around to look at Ayumu. What was he doing? Ayumu pulled Hiyono closer to him.

'This doesn't make any sense. What is he doing?'

"Hiyono," Ayumu said her name again.

"No Ayumu! Just leave me alone!"

Hiyono struggled out of his grip and kept on running. She ran all the way back to her apartment, to her room and locked the door. She collapsed on her bed and cried. Why was this happening to her? Why was she so afraid of her feelings? She never was before. Why couldn't she just give him a chance? Hiyono stopped crying when she thought about the song she heard this morning on the radio.

_We lived and we loved,_

_We hurt and we joked, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned,_

_When you looked into my eyes,_

_And just like that,_

_The chemicals react,_

_The chemicals react…_

It made some sense now. After all the things they've been through together, she should have put it together sooner than this. There are chemicals reacting, every time she looked into his eyes and when he looked into her deep brown ones. She loved him before, but it was a silly puppy dog love. But their planets aligned… it was starting to turn into real love. But, she had to wonder, did Ayumu understand that?

……………………………………………………………………………...

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first Spiral fic! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry they didn't talk a whole lot! I just wanted to explain what was going on first instead of them explaining everything! It may seem like I was rushing the main point in this chapter but actually… okay yeah, I was! But that's all apart of my plan wink. You'll see! Anyway, please R&R! No flames! Only constructive criticism! See ya in chapter two! Okay, I'll shut up now.


End file.
